Between Us
by BlaiseLynn
Summary: Series of unconnected Drarry, minor slash, oneshots. R&R with promps for the next chapters, you'll get credit.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even a little. J.K.R. ownes all things of the Potter universe. **

**A/N- This is basically going to be a collection of one shots, since I can't seem to stick to multi-chaptered fics. Not beta'd, so all errors are mine. Each chapter is unrelated to the next.**

**Warning! Will contain boyxboy, nothing heavy, mainly just marshmellow fluff. Heavy language abuse, much swearing to look forward to.**

"Potter, get your arse back here _now!_" Draco roared as he chased said Gryffindore out of the Great Hall, ignoring the sheirks of laughter from behind him. The Slytherin was completely focused on the slash of black hair weaving through the students. Damn Potter, it was always his fault. It was Potter's fault when his socks didn't match, Potter's fault when his breakfest of choice was gone by time he got to the hall every morning, Potter's fault when his homework didn't get the grade it should have, and definetly Potter's fault that Draco's hair was currently Weasley red.

After another few minutes of intense chasing, Draco had Potter back against a wall, but he didn't look appropraitly terrified, more like warily amused. "I don't know what spell you used, and all the charms I've tried have not worked. I'm going to say this one last time; Change my hair back the way it should be." He ground out through his teeth, already drawing his wand and pointing it toward the black haired teen before him.

"You know Malfoy, red really is not your color," Potter cheekily grinned and began to edge away from Draco, bit by bit.

"I know that! Now fix it Golden Boy before I-"

"Before you what?" Harry challenged. That was it. Draco had had it and something in him snapped, and before he could think about it he'd turned Potter's hair flaming pink and his skin gold. He couldn't help himself, he doubled over in laughter at the look on Potter's face when he conjured a mirror to look at himself. In the blink of an eye, their positions reverses and Potter was the one who gave a snarl and took off after Draco has he ran back into the Great Hall.

Just as the students had calmed down after Draco had left the hall, the laughter roared back up as he ran back in, followed by a colorful Boy-Who-Lived.

"Malfoy, this is ridiculous, red hair isn't nearly as bad as what you've done to me!" Harry fumed as he tried to grab at Malfoy who just dodged him and grinned like a cershire cat.

"That's your opinion, and now you really are gold. You should be thanking me oh holy savior," He drawled before ducking around Harry and heading towards his first class for the day; Potions. Quietly, he murmed a Spell Lock charm that his father had taught him over the summer to keep anyone but him from canceling the spell on Potter. With a smirk, he continued to the dungeons.

"Damn him, I hope karma comes back to bite him in the ass," Harry bit back a growl as he sat across from Hermione at the breakfest table, and every spell she tried to counteract his colorful person and they all failed. As usual, Ron continued eating his bacon with the occasional uncomprehensible grunt of something along the lines of, "Eg unna 'et et, i ver," Poor Ron really wasn't a morning person, and all the food didn't help him focus on the conversation at all.

"Harry, this isn't possibly dark magic, so he must have just cast a locking charm on top. I've heard about them, they just make it so any spell casted can't be undone by anyone but the caster," Hermione reassured her friend when he can to look frightened. "We better get to potions or Professor Snape will take points on top of the points he's bound to take for your distracting appearence," Ever the stickler for the rules.

Nodding grudgingly, Harry and Ron stood to follow her out the hall, Ron speeding up slightly to take Hermione's bag for her and hold her hand. Hermione's face turned tomatoe red and Harry couldn't help but grin a bit before running up to ruin their moment. He was the brother between them, it was what he did.

Sitting at the back of the class, Harry couldn't help but sneak glances at the back of Malfoy's head which happened to be two seats directly in front of him. He'd come into class just as the doors slammed closed to prevent any late students getting in. Snape had looked at him before barking, "20 points from Gryffindore for unacceptable appearences," Then he'd went back to taking attendence of the small class which suprised Harry because he'd expected to be completely chewed out.

"Begin now, you have thirty minutes," Snape's cold voice brought Harry back to the present, and he realized he had no idea what they were supposed to be brewing so he looked up at the board which read _Skele-Grow. _Harry snorted, even for him this would be easy. He got up and went into the storage closet to grab his ingredients, but found that someone else was already in there.

"Draco, can you please take this charm off me? I"ll fix your hair for you," Harry murmured as he stepped up close to the would-be blond after checking no one else was around. Draco also glanced around quickly before wrapping his arms around his secret love then dropping his head to press a feather light kiss to the golden nose of the slightly shorter teenager.

"No, love, I don't think I will, see, I want to see if the charm makes you gold everywhere, so you're going to have to deal with it until at least our next free period," He teased before dropping a kiss to Harry's pouting lips.

Harry sighed, he really did love Draco, even if he was an annoying twit sometimes, but with the promise of colorful sex later, he happily grabbed his ingridients before going back to his seat between his best friends who were none the wiser.

**FIN!**

**You like? I just needed something to get my brain working again. Reveiw please? Constructive critism is loved, and flames will be used to bake cake and then we can feast. **

**REVEIW**

**REVEIW**

**3**


End file.
